


Only Klaine, I Mean, Train, Can Make Mr. Mister Romantic

by SilverSlashes



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSlashes/pseuds/SilverSlashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt always listen to music when they make-out.  Blaine always picks it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Klaine, I Mean, Train, Can Make Mr. Mister Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my amazing Beta, [](http://babyduckling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://babyduckling.livejournal.com/) **babyduckling**   , because she is always there to help me with my stories and she has had a not so great week.  So, I decided to write her a little Klaine love.  Please keep in mind that this is unbeta’d for this reason and also, coincidentally, is my first Klaine fic.  I must now get back to writing my Kradam Big Bang.

Kurt watched the ceiling fan spin around as he listened to Blaine shuffling around the room messing with Kurt’s records again.Every time he was in Kurt’s room he seemed drawn to the old beat-up player and visibly used records that Kurt’s father had given to him years ago.Most of the ones Kurt listened to had belonged to his mother--- The Go Go’s, Pat Benatar, Fleetwood Mac, The Beatles, The Carpenters.

 

Blaine always managed to find some obscure record in the stack, something that Kurt never listened to.It had become a ritual of sorts.Blaine picked a record, they laughed about it, and then he’d softly sing the lyrics while they made-out on Kurt’s bed.Blaine always knew the lyrics.It never mattered what was playing.

 

Kurt’s eyes drifted from the ceiling fan to Blaine’s back where he stood in front of the record player.He watched the muscles move as Blaine slid a record out of the sleeve and slipped it onto the turntable.His movements were gentle, careful not to scratch the vinyl.Blaine seemed to handle all things he cared about with gentleness.Kurt certainly felt cared for when Blaine held him.

 

Kurt continued to watch Blaine mess with the record player, holding his breath in anticipation.He wasn’t sure if it was the suspense of this afternoon’s album of choice; or maybe the way that Kurt could see Blaine’s navy rocker tee riding up in the back, revealing just a hint of smooth skin.In just a second he’d be able to feel that little patch of skin for himself.

 

It had been a slow crossing of the divide, the two of them fumbling their way in the dark space between the feelings they had for each other and the physical expression of those feelings.Kurt imagined that every moment since their kiss had been a smack-down between theory and practice.And that, with every new exploration of uncharted territory and every new sensation, practice tugged the knot on the rope inexplicably closer to its end.

 

Blaine was humming Train’s _Soul Sister_ and quietly murmuring the lyrics.Kurt just continued to stare at the strip of skin he wanted to lick right where Blaine’s jeans started.

 

_ Hey, Soul Sister _

_ Ain’t that Mr. Mister _

_ On the radio, stereo _

_ The way you move _

_ Ain’t fair you know _

 

Finally, Kurt heard the record catch on the needle with a scraping noise and the room was filled with the soft sounds of… Mr. Mister?

 

What the absolute hell?!

 

Kurt sat up to glare at Blaine, “I am not making-out with you to a cheesy eighties band, whose claim to fame is a creepy song about broken wings.”

 

Blaine grinned as he turned around to climb onto the bed, already mouthing the words.When his face was finally in front of Kurt’s he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a chaste peck.

 

When he pulled back, his hazel eyes danced in amusement, “don’t worry, I put it on side two.”

 

Kurt laughed, his voice sarcastic, “Oh, yes, side two, well now I feel much better.”

 

Blaine just grinned and leaned in to pepper kisses down Kurt’s cheek to his neck, still leaning towards him on hands and knees while Kurt sat listening to the sound of synthesizers fill the room.

 

Neither one of them had gelled their hair that morning, so they spent a few minutes enjoying the luxury of threading fingers through loose locks.Kurt grabbed a handful of curls when Blaine unexpectedly swiped his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot on Kurt’s ear.They both moaned at the sensation.

 

Between kisses Blaine sang the chorus to the song playing.

 

_ Kyrie eleison, down the road that I must travel _

_ Kyrie eleison, through the darkness of the night _

_ Kyrie eleison, where I'm going, will you follow? _

_ Kyrie eleison, on a highway in the light _

 

Kurt laughed, “You know, only in a Train song is Mr. Mister actually romantic.”

 

Blaine just reached up with one hand and pushed Kurt backwards onto the pillows.Blaine grinned, adjusting himself so that he was lying on Kurt, their hips slotted together.He leaned down, still singing as his barely moving lips brushed over Kurt’s.Kurt wanted to role his eyes but, he also wanted very badly to kiss his boyfriend.

 

Kurt slipped his hand up around Blaine’s neck and pulled him just a breath closer.The kiss was immediately open mouth and tongue, both of them trying to lick and nibble the other into submission.They had practiced kissing a lot, had gotten really good at it.So that now, each kiss was a pageantry of skill and a challenge to get better every time.

 

When Blaine pulled away for air, he started singing the next song.Of course it would be the creepy one.But as Kurt licked and sucked along Blaine’s jawline, and his fingers finally skimmed that patch of skin on his lower back, he did his best to listen as Blaine’s voice rose and fell.He seemed to sing louder during his favorite parts of the song, his voice only faltering when Kurt’s mouth or hands found a sensitive spot and Blaine’s body gave an involuntary shiver.

 

_ Take these broken wings _

_ And learn to fly again, learn to live so free _

_ When we hear the voices sing _

_ The book of love will open up and let us in _

_ Take these broken wings _

 

It was like he was picking the words in the song that would have the most meaning for them.Blaine wasn’t just singing because he knew the lyrics.He was singing the lyrics that meant something to him.He was singing to Kurt.It was like having his own private Blaine Warbler concert in his ear… complete with necking.

 

Kurt smiled and grew bold, his hands roaming lower as Blaine kissed him again, their lips moving restlessly against each other.He stroked up Blaine’s back and then moved to slip his hand down the back of Blaine’s pants, palming his bare ass.

 

Kurt tried, and mostly succeeded, not to blush at his own boldness.It felt right though and he had wanted to do it for a while.He was rewarded when Blaine broke the kiss and gasped in surprise, his breath stuttering out.

 

Kurt grinned and used his other hand to tug Blaine back into another kiss.He squeezed his hand and Blaine moaned into his mouth, his hips snapping forward and Kurt felt Blaine’s muscles shift under his touch.As their hips rocked together they both had to break the kiss to groan at the new sensation.

 

This was where they always stopped.Actually, they had always stopped _before_ where they currently were.Of course, Kurt didn’t usually stick his hand down the back of Blaine’s pants.Maybe it was the music?Mr. Mister, breaking boundaries.

 

Blaine lifted up a bit to look into Kurt’s eyes, his voice was breathy, “do you want to stop?”

 

Kurt shook his head, “no, no, we should not stop.”

 

Blaine smiled, “yeah, ok, no stopping, good idea.”

 

They started rocking together, both of them hard and straining against the confines of their clothing.Blaine moved his hips between the friction their rocking was creating and the delicious caress of Kurt’s hand on his ass.Kurt just thrust up into Blaine’s rhythm and let himself be carried away by the heat of Blaine’s body covering his own.

 

They kissed as they climbed higher together, sometimes open, sloppy, wet kisses and sometimes just panting breaths into each other’s mouths.Kurt came first, his body shuddering, and Blaine’s name catching in his throat, as his hips pressed up again and again chasing the white-hot heat that seemed to be shooting along his nerve endings and going straight to his groin.Blaine followed, muffling his shout into Kurt’s neck, and then rolled to the side to collapse on the bed. 

 

After a few minutes Blaine turned to look at him, “One, that was amazing.”

 

Kurt smiled, his body so relaxed he didn’t think he’d ever be able to move again.Which would be fine as long as Blaine stayed here with him.

 

Blaine shifted his hips and made an uncomfortable face, “Two, cuming in our pants was maybe a bad idea.”

 

Kurt knew what Blaine was talking about.He could feel his boxers getting kind of gross but, whatever, it had totally been worth it.

 

He maybe said what he had been thinking out loud because Blaine rolled onto his side, snuggled up to Kurt, kissed him on the cheek, and said, “Yeah, it was.”

 

Blaine started to hum an unfamiliar tune; eventually softly singing the lyrics to what Kurt assumed was the chorus to an even more obscure Mr. Mister song.The record player had long been waiting for someone to flip the record.That was ok, it could wait a bit longer.In the meantime, Kurt had his boyfriend to serenade him with cheesy, romantic, eighties songs. 

 

_ Inside me, all we want is something real _

_ Is a part of you, we can make this last forever _

_ And I know inside you, make a world where we can feel _

_ Is a part of me, we will always be together _

 

The End

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
